


Je pense qu’il y a méprise.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Harry Watson Being Terrifying, Humor, Implied Relationships, Kink Meme, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Protective Harry Watson, Protectiveness, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Kink Meme, Slash, The Talk, Threats
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Post 2x02] : “Il se demanda si elle serait allée jusqu’à le frapper. Il sentait qu’elle en était capable. La sœur de John Watson était tout bonnement terrifiante.” Ou : Harry se fait de fausses idées, du moins en apparence, et Sherlock en fait un peu les frais. Johnlock mentionné.
Relationships: Harry Watson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Harry Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Nuits du FoF [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Kudos: 6





	Je pense qu’il y a méprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 119ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Frapper". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Prompt issu du kink meme : Sherlock/John – Sherlock getting The Talk (you know the one, the elder-sibling 'hurt him/her/it and I will eviscerate you' talk) from Harry...despite him and John not being together.

Il se demandait encore quelques secondes auparavant pourquoi Harry Watson tenait à le voir exactement (oui, il avait beau être le grand génie Sherlock Holmes, il ne pouvait pas _tout_ savoir non plus à l’avance puis, ce n’est pas comme si il connaissait réellement la sœur de son colocataire, il l’avait rencontrée seulement moins d’une heure plus tôt), mais le fait est que son regard sombre ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Et sinon, vous avez toujours votre problème d’alcool ? Lui demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation, se montrant tout sauf délicat – et provoquant chez son interlocutrice une réaction tout à fait logique : elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais bon, tout le monde sait que Sherlock Holmes et délicatesse sont antinomique s … 

\-  1° Ça ne vous regarde pas. 2° Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas-là ?

L e regard d’Harriet Watson se fit encore plus sombre – et dangereux.

\- Je suis là pour  vous  parler de John.

Le détective haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ah ? À quel sujet ?

\- Ne jouez pas à l’idiot avec moi, vous faites ça très mal.

\-  J’aurais dû mal à le faire vu mon intelligence, ironisa-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta d’à nouveau lever les yeux au ciel,  de plus en plus exaspérée .

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle… Je suis simplement venue pour vous dire que si jamais vous faites souffrir John… je vous broierai.  Je suis totalement sérieuse.

Fronçant cette fois les sourcils, il croisa les bras.

\-  Si jamais vous faites allusion à nos enquêtes, sachez que votre frère est parfaitement conscient des risques qu’il encourt et que je fais attention à sa sécurité… la plupart du temps, admit-il.

\-  Vous pouvez arrêter de jouer au plus malin ? Je suis au courant ! Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Alors, si jamais vous brisez le cœur de mon frère, croyez-moi, vous sentirez votre douleur, dit-elle avec un ton terriblement menaçant. »

T rouvant cette idée totalement absurde, il faillit se mettre à éclater de rire avant de croiser son regard une nouvelle fois, et il ne put que constater  _qu’elle n’était pas en train de plaisanter_ ,  et son sourire naissant s’effaça.

Oh…

Donc elle était parfaitement sérieuse.

Merveilleux…

En la regardant, il avait l’impression que rien ni personne, pas même la police de Scotland Yard (surtout pas eux en fait…) ne pourrait l’empêcher de se venger de lui si jamais il faisait du mal à son si précieux frère (et il était certain que John aurait fait la même chose pour elle.)

Il se demanda si elle serait allée jusqu’à le frapper.

Il sentait qu’elle était capable.

Maintenant, il le savait.

La sœur de John Watson était tout bonnement terrifiante.

Sauf qu’il y avait un… léger problème.

Lui et John n’étaient pas du tout ensemble.

« Je pense que vous faites une méprise… je ne suis pas en couple avec votre frère.

\- C’est étrange, j’avais vraiment l’impression que c’était le cas…

\- Hé bien vous avez tort. À croire que les déductions ne sont pas votre point fort.

Elle l’observa quelques secondes, fronçant attentivement les sourcils, semblant essayer de déterminer s’il lui mentait ou pas, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

\- Très bien… Mais sachez que si un jour ça se concrétise entre vous deux… ma menace tient toujours.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, fit-elle avant de partir. »

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

« Alors ?

\- Alors _quoi_?

\- J’avais raison ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

Bordel de Dieu, il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois, voire _des années_.

\- Oui, admit-il à contrecœur, _tu as eu raison_.

\- J’ai toujours raison ! Lança-t-elle fièrement.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi ?

\- S’il te plaît… La ferme !

\- Jamais ! Et je veux être ton témoin à votre mariage !

\- HARRY !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je t’en supplie, pour l’amour du Ciel, tais-toi.

\- …

\- … »

Et, alors que John savourait enfin un silence bien mérité, sa sœur ne put s’empêcher de renchérir :

« N’empêche… que j’avais raison sur toute la ligne ! Et surtout dis à Sherlock que ma menace est toujours d’actualité…

\- Ta quoi ? »

Sa sœur se contenta de lui sourire avec un air machiavélique.

« Motus et bouche cousue… dit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. »

FIN.


End file.
